Jedis del Lado Oscuro I: La dualidad de la Fuerza
by Mace Windows
Summary: Para muchos habitantes de la Galaxia el nacimiento del Imperio Galáctico significaría su bienestar; pero para muchos, como los ocultos y esquivos seres sensibles a la Fuerza, no sería más que el comienzo de un futuro incierto y tenebroso.
1. La dualidad de la Fuerza Introducción

**JEDIS DEL LADO OSCURO: LA DUALIDAD DE LA FUERZA.**

**índice:**

Capítulo uno. Designios de la Fuerza.

Capítulo dos. Double Time.

Capítulo tres. ¿Y ahora, qué?

Capítulo cuatro. Presentaciones y despedidas.

Capítulo cinco. Demasiada gente en Bakura.

**Prólogo.**

_"Durante miles de generaciones los caballeros Jedi fueron los guardianes de la paz y de la justicia en la Antigua República. Antes de la Edad Oscura, antes del Imperio"_-Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
Son tiempos oscuros para buena parte de la Galaxia. La Orden 66 destruyó a la Orden Jedi y dispersó a sus supervivientes. Con sus ejércitos de droides destruidos, los resistentes separatistas ya no presentan una amenaza para el Emperador y su nuevo y fuerte Imperio Galáctico. Sin embargo, una incipiente rebelión comienza a llegar a oídos de Palpatine. Los mundos de la anterior República se trazan inexorablemente en la garra de hierro del Imperio, mientras otros sistemas van a la deriva en un mar de caos, anarquía, crueldad y desesperación. Para algunos seres la implantación del nuevo orden significaría su bienestar, pero para la muchos no sería más que el comienzo de un futuro incierto y tenebroso. Peor suerte aún que el común de la población parecían correr los ocultos seres sensibles a la Fuerza; jedis o siths, en una Galaxia semejante...

**Personajes.**

**Mace Windows.** Jedi de buenas intenciones que confía plenamente en el poder luminoso de la Fuerza, pese a verse influenciado por el Lado Oscuro que le rodea siempre. El encuentro con Lord N poco después de separarse de HoJu se convertió en un punto de inflexión en su vida. Utiliza una espada láser simple de cristal verde fabricado por él y mejorado por Lord N.  
**HoJu. **Gran amigo de Mace Windows. El uno sin el otro no podrían haber podido dar sus primeros pasos en el sendero de la Fuerza. Increíblemente sabio y conocedor de prácticamente todos los secretos del Lado Luminoso. HoJu utiliza un sable láser simple de cristal azul hecho por él. Aunque no muy dado en la técnica, sólo lo utiliza para defenderse.  
**Lord N.** Poderoso y sabio sith, siempre rivalizando con Mace Windows dada su diferente condición. Muy parecidos en casi todos los ámbitos a excepción de su poder de la Fuerza, lo que les mantiene, para bien o para mal, siempre unidos. Usa un enorme y poderoso sable láser de cristal rojo fabricado por él mismo, experto en el arte de su construcción.  
**Benethorm.** O Ben para su círculo de amistades, cambia tanto de sable láser como de reverso de la Fuerza conforme a sus intereses y el contexto que le rodea. Esto le otorga una tremenda ventaja sobre sus enemigos, sobre todo si son conocidos. Su mejor opción para el combate es el sable láser en su forma de staff, aunque no renuncia a las armas de fuego.  
**Farenheir.** O Faren para su círculo de amistades, hermano de Benethorm y miembro del mismo modo de su extraña afiliación. Al contrario que su hermano, él tiene claro que el uso del Lado Oscuro más despiadado es sin duda la mejor opción de victoria. Utiliza un staff de cristal rojo, aunque también es experto en armas de fuego y explosivos.  
**Slash.** Gran experto sith en el arte de los sables láser duales, rojos en su caso. La empuñadura curva de estos y la estrambótica apariencia de Slash le convertían en un enemigo mortal para casi cualquier oponente. Con un pasado desconocido, sería el primer recluta de Benethorm y Farenheir. Siempre se mantendría taciturno y lleno de secretos.  
**Zaka.** Conocido de Benethorm en su época anterior a sus vivencias con la Fuerza al rededor de la Galaxia. En un principio, como Benethorm, dudaba acerca de su sitio en el sendero de la Fuerza. Su cambiante y a menudo agresivo carácter le propició un sitio entre los siths más despiadados y crueles. Su sable láser de cristal rojo es posiblemente la obra maestra de Lord N.  
**Varce. **Jedi rodiano que se crió con Axel al sentir su Fuerza, provenientes ambos de Taris. Varce siempre fue un chico problemático dado su cambiante carácter; por ello quiere encontrar su guía en la Fuerza Luminosa. Al encontrarse con Axel se dedicaron a recorrer la Galaxia lejos de las sucias y oscuras calles del Taris Inferior. Posee una grandiosa habilidad con su sable láser simple de empuñadura curva y cristal verde.  
**Axel.** Sabio y poderoso jedi proveniente de Taris, junto a Varce. Se conocieron cuando Varce, en busca de este, le siguió hasta una de sus carreras de swops. El dinero que Varce ganó al apostar por el jedi les sirvió para conocerse y escapar de aquel planeta. Su carácter, costumbres y la curiosa ropa jedi tejida a su imagen y semejanza le hacen un personaje más que curioso. Usa un sable láser simple de cristal violeta.


	2. La dualidad de la Fuerza Capítulo 1

**Capítulo uno. Designios de la Fuerza.**

No hay muchos seres sensibles a la Fuerza en una Galaxia tan vasta, sin embargo puede no parecerlo cuando estos elegidos se encuentran tan a menudo en el camino de otro. Tal vez solo sean encuentros víctimas de azar o de las circunstancias que los rodean, sin embargo nadie con unas bases mínimas de la historia de jedis y siths podría desechar la idea de que una fuerza superior ha designado esos encuentros como algo ineludible para sus protagonistas.

Que Mace Windows encontrara al que sería uno de sus más fieles compañeros en un pequeño puerto espacial cuando este le solicitó un transporte fue una de estas situaciones. La historia de HoJu era simple: un humano errante por aquel inmenso universo en busca de nuevas experiencias, lo justo para prosperar y un deseo implícito en su mirada de querer evadirse de todo lo que le rodea. Mace Windows sentía lo mismo en cierta manera; despreciaba aquellas formas de vida que se curtían en el odio, como si les alimentara, donde solo la maldad les impulsara bajo una máscara de ciudadano del Imperio del montón. "A veces una máscara no les estaba de más", pensaba Mace Windows a menudo cuando deambulaba por aglomeraciones. Sin embargo, siempre profesaba un enorme respeto por aquellas formas de vida que tanto le molestaban. Se preguntaba si habría alguna otra clase de sentimiento tan irónicamente doloroso.

Estaba claro que HoJu vio la misma mirada en su nuevo compañero, ya que el destino al que Mace Windows se dirigía se encontraba en dirección opuesta a donde tenía en mente ir, cambiando de parecer sin que le importara demasiado. Ambos sentían más que sabían la necesidad de mantener una conversación con el otro para confirmar sus sospechas. Al llegar a Taanab ya sabían lo que ocurriría más tarde. Dejaron a buen recaudo la antigua pero modesta nave familiar de Mace Windows y se dirigieron a una extensa pradera de pastos verdes y a primera vista tranquila. En esa ocasión no se dirigieron una sola palabra: ya no hacía falta, sabían perfectamente cómo era su compañero y lo que estaba pensando en cada momento.

Con el tiempo, los dos amigos erraban juntos en su afán por evadirse y aprender juntos los caminos de la Fuerza, ambos aún novatos en ello: no tenían instructor que les ilustrara, todo era instinto. Si algo les diferenciaba era que HoJu llegaba a ser más sabio cuando se lo proponía y Mace Windows más hábil de la misma forma. Además de huir por escapar de la civilización que tanto despreciaban sabían que había otras razones de mayor peso. Vivían en la época del auge del Imperio Galáctico, donde el Emperador empezaba a apretar su yugo cada vez con más ímpetu, celeridad y agresividad. Sus enemigos eran inmediatamente sometidos mediante su aprendiz y mano derecha, el Lord del sith Vader. HoJu y Mace Windows no simpatizaban con el Imperio ni le agredían; sin embargo, no era un secreto para ellos que podían ser encontrados y juzgados como peligrosos al conocer los caminos de la Fuerza. No quedaban muchos jedis (si es que quedaba alguno) precisamente por eso. Nunca habían tenido la sensación de ser perseguidos, tal vez por su juventud o por la poca habilidad con la que contaban en esos momentos. No eran asuntos del Imperio, aún.

A los dos años de vivencias por toda la Galaxia sus habilidades empezaban a perfilarse, aún cuando todavía no conocían el arte de la construcción del sable láser. Lo que sí se perfiló fue un claro sentimiento de armonía con lo que les rodeaba. Había potencial jedi en ambos, impulsado aún más con el nacimiento de las primeras rebeliones contra el Imperio que, por supuesto, aún no contaban con la fuerza suficiente para resistir al poderío del Puño de Vader. Esa creciente hostilidad hacia el Imperio que empezaba a generalizarse por todos sus dominios fue, como temían, un gran contrapié para ellos: un día tuvieron que tomar la decisión de luchar o someterse. Estaba claro que, de alguna forma, el Imperio les seguía bien el rastro. ¿Sería que empezaban a ser poderosos y ya no podían esconderse de los presentimientos de Vader? Aunque sus habilidades les permitían escapar de las patrullas y emboscadas de los soldados de asalto, sabían que eso no duraría para siempre. Aunque la lucha empezaba a curtirles, los enemigos pondrían más énfasis en acabar con ellos. Tocaba cambiar de estrategia. Acordaron separarse sin ninguna otra pauta que el deseo de que la Fuerza les acompañase.

En ese tiempo que Mace Windows huía del Imperio en solitario perfeccionó su técnica y se convirtió en un jedi bastante sabio para no haber tenido maestro y su corta edad. Construyó al fin su sable láser con un cristal verde y desarrolló su manejo. Sabía cómo moverse para evadir a sus enemigos, sabía cómo engañarlos, sabía sobrevivir. O al menos hasta el día en que al fin le dieron caza.

Un día pasó aquello para lo que había estado preparándose. Sentía la presencia. Sabía que Vader le había encontrado. Era consciente de que pese al enorme tamaño y características de ese planeta, estaba acorralado en aquella oscura calle de Nar Saddaa. No intentó escapar e hizo frente a su oscuro enemigo, aproximándose desde las sombras de aquella calle que adquiría tonos fantasmales. No medió palabra; desenfundó su sable láser rojo y atacó con agresividad al joven aprendiz de jedi. Algo estraño pasaba. El jedi a menudo ganaba terreno ante aquel sith. Un destello verde pasó cerca del rostro del sombrío enemigo y de la cercanía del golpe dejó una marca rojiza en el rostro, que Mace pudo ver con claridad sólo un momento. No había máscara, se trataba de otro sith que por alguna razón le había encontrado, seguro que independientemente del Imperio o de Vader. Mientras cavilaba todo esto bajó la guardia y el sith le desarmó, cayendo de bruces al suelo. Vader o no, estaba acabado. -¿Quién eres, jedi? Preguntó acercándose al jedi desarmado con el sable en alza. –Mace Windows, ¿puedo preguntar por la identidad del maestro de sith que me ha derrotado? –Por supuesto, soy Lord N. Hoy ha sido el día en que te he derrotado, pero no será el día que acabe contigo.


	3. La dualidad de la Fuerza Capítulo 2

**Capítulo dos. Double time.**

-Mi camino no es tan diferente al tuyo. Acabó por decir N a al Jedi más tarde. Ambos huimos del Imperio, pero a la vez ambos sabemos que nos falta algo. La diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo sé lo que quiero. Tú has tenido suerte de topar conmigo, porque te diré lo que anhelas. –Parecen amables palabras para alguien como tú. –Júzgalo como quieras, pero no ahora mismo. A aún no te he dicho lo que espero de ti. –amanecía según las dos siluetas encapuchadas continuaban hablando y se dirigían hacia la nave de Mace Windows. Al fin, N habló claro al Jedi. –Quiero que me acompañes allá donde vaya. Al menos, por el momento. -¿Y cómo ibas a pensar que podríamos coexistir juntos? –Es más fácil de lo que crees. Los dos podemos hacer frente al Imperio sin temer por nuestra seguridad y con el paso del tiempo uno aprenderá del otro. Solo de esta forma podremos convertirnos en lo que queremos. Ese es tu anhelo, ¿verdad? Te estoy ofreciendo la posibilidad de llegar a ser un Jedi completo. -¿Y para ello tener que convivir con ese a quien debería ajusticiar? –Siempre estarías a tiempo. Además, de esta forma podrás controlarme en cierto sentido. Confieso que a menudo haré cosas que no te gusten, siempre podrías persuadirme. –Hablas del trato de los inocentes… -Intentaré no angustiarte demasiado, si eso es lo que quieres: descargaré con los imperiales. –Supongo que me has persuadido. Venderemos una de nuestras naves y veamos lo que nos depara la Fuerza.

Y lo que la Fuerza les deparó fue un intensísimo entrenamiento, bien contra las fuerzas imperiales, cazarrecompensas y, por supuesto, el propio entrenamiento que ejercitaban juntos, duelando por todos los confines de la Galaxia. Su poder, aunque variaba en las formas luminosa y oscura, siempre iba a la par, contrarrestándose uno con el otro. Ambos conocían a la perfección las técnicas de los jedis y siths, correspondientemente. Poco a poco, sin embargo, su entrenamiento disminuía el ritmo: el Imperio parecía olvidarse de aquella pareja sensible a la fuerza que no hacía más que rechazar cualquier emboscada o que eliminaba a los cazarrecompensas encargados de eliminarlos antes de que pudieran encontrarlos. La Rebelión empezaba a tomar forma y ahora ocupaba todos los esfuerzos del Imperio. Aunque pequeña, era primordial para el Emperador acabar con ella antes de que se convirtiera en un ente capaz de hacerles frente de tú a tú. Mace Windows deseaba continuar con su entrenamiento. Lord N, se aburría.

-No aguanto más. –acabó por decir el Sith. –Vamos a por ellos, ¿porqué siempre estamos defendiéndonos? Ataquémosles. –Recuerda que no es mi forma de actuar. Además, ¿cómo piensas hacer algo así? –No voy a matar al Emperador; dudo que pueda y esta guerra no es mi asunto. Hablo de una pequeña ofensiva que pudiera ser achacada a los Rebeldes. –Entonces la guerra sí empieza a ser tu asunto. Sabes que me gustaría ayudar a la causa rebelde… cuando esté preparado. –Pues ahí lo tienes. Yo recupero mi motivación atacando a esos desgraciados y tú ayudas en parte a tus Rebeldes. -¿Y qué tienes en mente? –dijo Mace Windows sin estar del todo convencido. –Un destructor, podemos con él. Sabes que conozco los planos a la perfección. He pensado en un plan para sabotearle. –Un destructor… dos personas. ¿No es un poco ambicioso para ser nuestra primera ofensiva? –No si lo hacemos bien. Además, tú harás el trabajo sencillo. –Continúa.

Todo iba según lo planeado, el destructor que patrullaba alrededor de Zonju detectó su nave y la atrajo con su rayo tractor por su sospechosa actuación con los mandos y la discusión que mantuvieron por el comunicador. El destructor estaba en alerta por un posible desarme de una nave rebelde camuflada. En el hangar todo fue increíblemente rápido. Un equipo de soldados de asalto llevó a los dos saboteadores a una sala contigua al gran hangar, donde un oficial les hizo unas cuantas preguntas que la pareja se dignó en responder de una forma irónicamente mansa. Cuando el equipo de rastreo aseguró que la nave no era peligrosa ni transportaba rebeldes ni armamento (rastreo que se basó a parte del escáner en romper y descolocar todo a su paso) el oficial imperial al mando les permitió, no sin amenazas y con un tono de superioridad propia de su rango, partir en paz. Entonces Lord N habló con un tono hasta ahora nuevo para el oficial. –Espere, no hemos sido del todo sinceros con usted. Hemos venido a liberar a un compañero que tenéis preso en el bloque de prisiones de este destructor y me estaba preguntando si podría hacer el favor de ayudarnos. Ya sabe, abrirnos algunas puertas, indicarnos el camino… -el oficial parecía que aquella broma era la de peor gusto que le habían hecho nunca, porque no supo contestar de otra forma que como solía hacer cuando no está seguro de lo que está pasando. Se llevó la mano a la cintura y elevaba el bláster en el mismo momento en que N se le arrancaba de cuajo a la altura del codo con su sable recién desenfundado. El grito de angustia del oficial imperial inició la segunda parte del plan de N.

Los dos compañeros se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia la zona delantera del destructor, donde se situaban los bloques de prisiones. A la orden del mismo oficial imperial que ahora compadecía en el frío suelo del hangar, los diez mil integrantes de aquella nave imperial, incluyendo la totalidad de los soldados de asalto, iban a su par con el fin de detenerlos. –Es la hora –le dijo N a Mace, quien empezaba a creer en el plan de su amigo –Nos vemos en la nave en un rato. Y recuerda, es una maniobra de distracción, no tienes que acabar con todos estos infelices. -Eso dependerá de lo que tardes en llegar al puente de mando y sabotearlo. –Confía en mí. Que la Fuerza te acompañe. –y con las mismas, Mace Windows tomó otro pasillo y cambió de rumbo hacia la parte posterior de la nave, ahora prácticamente vacía.

Al fin Lord N volvía a disfrutar con todo aquello. Soldados de asalto que llegaban sin parar se apilaban moribundos sobre sus compañeros que habían llegado antes. Los rayos que N creaba y que alcanzaban de lleno a aquellos soldados de frente hacían chisporrotear las paredes y techos de aquel destructor, quedando negras como las mismas armaduras de los enemigos. El sable láser trabajaba con facilidad sobre aquellas manos dudosas de disparar hacia ese blanco, con miedo muchas veces de que el disparo volviera al rostro del propietario, como ocurría a veces. Miembros amputados eran lanzados hacia delante con el fin de avisar de la presencia de la muerte. Lord N no se detenía demasiado en un mismo sitio y continuaba con su matanza hasta que creyó que ya era suficiente y tomó rumbo hacia el hangar.

Cuando Mace Windows llegó al puente de mando apenas había despachado a una decena de soldados de asalto rezagados y otros miembros de la nave desorientados. No podía permitir que le descubrieran, por lo que evitaba el contacto directo siempre que podía y solo luchaba si no había otro remedio. La estrategia de N funcionaba; todo era extremadamente fácil para Mace, Lord N en cambio debía estar algo ocupado. Al abrir las puertas del puesto de mando sintió un gran desasosiego, tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero ya era demasiado tarde. De alguna forma, estaban preparados para emboscarles. Centenares de soldados de asalto le salían al paso desde dentro del centro de mando y desde la retaguardia. -¿Pensásteis que podríais pasaros de listos con el Imperio? Escoria rebelde… -le dijo el oficial más cercano al Jedi que ahora trazaba una escapatoria. La lucha no era una opción, aún si tuviera a Lord N a su lado.


	4. La dualidad de la Fuerza Capítulo 3

**Capítulo tres. ¿Y ahora, qué?**

-No es normal que me haga esperar tanto. –Lord N estaba esperando en una zona elevada del hangar, desde donde podía ver su nave. Tras decidir que ya era tiempo suficiente para que a Mace Windows le diera tiempo a sabotear la nave desde el puente de mando volvió al punto de partida, donde en principio encontraría a su amigo y saldrían de allí sin demora. –Presiento una trampa, y en estos momentos seguro que Mace la está viviendo.

La primera ráfaga de disparos de los blásters de aquellos soldados de asalto pudieron ser esquivados por Mace, no sin dificultad. Muchos impactaron en sus propios compañeros de armas que se situaban flanqueando al acorralado Jedi. Fue entonces cuando una técnica de evasión de Mace hizo a los soldados imperiales perder de vista su blanco, que en esos momentos saltaba con gran agilidad y se colgaba con una sola mano en un saliente superior del pasillo de aquel destructor. Su muñeca derecha había recibido uno de los disparos a ciegas, haciendo que el dolor incapacitara su uso. Con las energías que le quedaban abrió una trampilla que llevaba a un conducto de ventilación y se deslizó en él tan rápido como su magullado cuerpo le permitía. Cuando los soldados de asalto al fin le divisaron ya era demasiado tarde; estaba fuera de su alcance en aquel conducto, pero no eternamente.

Pese a lo limpio de la herida de bláster, las gotas de sangre comenzaban a dejar un rastro del que Mace Windows se percató, vendando la muñeca con tela arrancada de su capa. Presintiendo a N más a lo lejos prosiguió su lento camino a través de aquel conducto hasta que al final se dio de bruces con su amigo. N había a su encuentro tras deducir su estado y su paradero. –Espero que te hayas divertido allá abajo; de donde vengo también había una buena cantidad de imperiales con los que pasar el rato. Por lo menos pude desactivar el rayo tractor antes de llegar al puente. –dijo Mace recuperando el aliento. –Me temo que lo presentimos demasiado tarde. Pero centrémonos, de momento lo mejor será que salvemos el pellejo. Creo que volver a nuestra nave no es una opción; ahora que desconocen dónde estamos seguro que reforzarán las defensas allí. Es evidente que nos esperan en ese hangar. –No si nos damos prisa. Tal vez podamos abrirnos paso antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Tal vez sea más efectivo ir a saco que intentar pasar desapercibidos mientras vamos de hangar en hangar de la nave. –Supongo que tienes razón. –continuaron avanzando sin perder tiempo hacia el hangar de su nave por aquel conducto. -Entonces, a por todas. ¿Podrás luchar así? –dijo N mirando la mano de su compañero. –La Fuerza no fluye solo de tu mano diestra. Pero ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de la habilidad con el sable láser.

Se abrían camino entre aquellas oleadas de soldados de asalto con gran brío y poco a poco veían más cerca su nave en aquel hangar. La compuerta inferior estaba abierta y si no había sido inhabilitada estarían fuera de aquel destructor en unos segundos. Entonces Mace volvió a tener ese mal presentimiento, esta vez haciendo que mirara a la parte superior del hangar, detrás de ellos. En una de las pasarelas a gran altura se encontraba un equipo de las fuerzas de vanguardia imperial, varios de ellos armados con lanzacohetes. A Mace no le dio tiempo a avisar a N cuando tres proyectiles provenientes de varios sitios se dirigían a su vía de escape. Dos de ellos volverían hacia sus dueños gracias a la Fuerza, mientras que un tercero no pudo ser devuelto y alcanzaba la zona frontal de la nave, destruyendo partes vitales de la misma. La nave de los amigos estaba inoperativa, y ellos rodeados.

En su situación no podían huir, por lo que los esfuerzos de los dos saboteadores saboteados se centraron en acabar con las fuerzas que les asediaban. Algunos soldados de asalto eran empujados hacia la parte superior de hangar para encontrar una dolorosa muerte con su caída. Otros, en cambio, eran impulsados hacia abajo desde sus plataformas por una extraña fuerza que nunca llegaron a comprender. Mace Windows y Lord N comenzaban a estar exhaustos y la idea de la derrota distraía sus mentes, en ese momento concentradas en la lucha. Su tiempo se acababa cuando otro escalofrío recorrió el ser de Mace Windows de arriba a abajo. Pero esta vez fue diferente.

Una nave que parecía contrabandista entró en el hangar del destructor a una velocidad increíblemente osada, disparando a cualquier cosa que se interponía en su camino ráfagas de turboláser y torpedos. Uno de estos acabó en la fría pared frontal del hangar, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba N en aquel momento, quien pudo ver cómo se abría ante sus ojos un agujero hacia el interior del descomunal destructor en el que podría entrar sin problema su propia nave. Pasillos, cables enormes y otros conductos se partían en dos dejando a la vista el esqueleto de aquel gigante acorazado. En aquel momento, el cuerpo ladeado de un cabo imperial asomándose por aquel agujero desde uno de los pasillos miraba atónito la situación en la que se situaba en hangar.

Fue entonces cuando la compuerta inferior de la nave que acababa de entrar en escena se abrió y una figura oscura se asomó por ella, con un sable de color morado ocupado en devolver los disparos dirigidos a su portador. Miró a Mace, que era en esos momentos el que estaba más cerca y le gritó, para asombro de este. -¿Es que tengo que deciros que entréis en la nave perdiendo el culo? Mace no perdió el tiempo y buscó a N entre el desorden de la batalla. La nave de aquel individuo no paraba de moverse, apuntando y destruyendo cualquier blanco. -¡N! ¡Esta gente se ofrece a darnos un paseo, creo que deberíamos escucharles! –N contestó a su amigo sin desviar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo. En aquel momento, estrangulaba a un oficial imperial mientras le desplazaba a su alrededor, golpeando a los soldados y recibiendo otros muchos disparos de estos. -¡Muy bien, voy para allá!

En unos segundos los tres personajes se encontraban cara a cara en aquella pasarela, rechazando disparos con sus sables láser. La pasarela se cerró poniéndoles a cubierto cuando la nave apuntaba a los sistemas de mantenimiento vital del hangar. Un par de explosiones más tarde el escudo que protegía el interior de la nave del frío espacio caía y la nave salía por él antes de que varias estructuras cayeran sobre ella. El vacío espacial penetró entonces en el destructor, pero no se limitó a llenar de muerte el hangar: imperiales de pasillos y conductos conectados con aquel boquete enorme compartían el mismo final. A Lord N le pareció ver por una ventana a un cabo imperial saliendo a la misma velocidad que la nave en la que iba, muriendo con la misma cara de asombro con vio lo que pasaba en aquel hangar unos segundos antes. El hombre del sable morado habló al fin. –Tú siempre tan sutil, Faren. Pero no aminores, hay que dar esquinazo a los cazas Tie.


End file.
